The world of theater and special effects has prided itself on the ability to create illusions. The masters of this art are continually creating their magic for the entertainment of their patrons. One of the most challenging illusions is that of snow. This presents a distinct difficulty. Limitations based on temperature and accumulation of moisture have always plagued the special effects creators.
There are many commercially available machines for producing snow. Many of these liquid based snow machines have been able to produce artificial snowflakes. The flakes formed were tight groupings of bubbles that were moist and had a tendency to clump together. This caused difficulty in dissipation. Additionally, there were concerns regarding moisture buildup in the area in which the machine was used. The problems of slippery floors, surfaces, and staining from the product have not been overcome. In an attempt to overcome these problems, people have attempted the use of fans in order to more widely distribute the artificial snow produced by these earlier machines. However, the flakes tend to form agglomerates which are not substantially effected by the auxiliary fans. These auxiliary fans do not overcome the physical difficulty of moisture buildup or the danger, which it presents.
The current invention overcomes these deficiencies. It provides for the creation of illusionary snow by an apparatus that utilizes a solution, which is commercially available as FG-100 Evaporative Snow (manufactured by Snow Masters, Plantation Fla.) drawn into a turbulent carrier wave of air at the same point at which the flakes are produced. The preciseness of placement of the carrier wave prevents tight clumps from forming, and causes greater separation between the flakes. Once the individualized flakes are carried from the machine, the evaporative process occurs and prevents moisture buildup. It has now been shown that evaporative snow may be produced with machine emitting reduced operating noise.